She's the Dark I Need
by ChibiLovett
Summary: Ada needs T-Phobos, and there's only one person to get it from. A deal is struck, but things don't go quite as planned as their relationship begins to go beyond simple business. (Again, I suck at summaries. xD) Slightly AU. Ada/Alex. Takes place during Revelations 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Sooooo I started this a long time ago and it's been sitting dead for a long time. Again breaking my rule of not posting something before it's finished, I'm posting an unfinished fanfic, partially because it's sad that there isn't a single Alex one on here in English (There's barely any at all!), and partially to hopefully get a little more motivation to finish it! There will be eventual smut, but only one scene, and at least the really graphic parts can all be easily skipped. Other than that, it's a legitimate story with a full plot and eventual fluff. Mostly the same as canon, but with a few somewhat minor details switched around. I'm also by no means an expert on the RE universe, so I apologize if there are any inaccuracies. ^^; Anywho, onto the story!_

 _ **Warnings:** lesbians (obviously) and slight kink. Anything else is commonplace in the source._

* * *

 _I'm dancing in the dark with this so-called friend of mine_  
 _He's hanging 'round my back and refuses to leave my side_  
 _I'm dancing in the dark with his whispers in my ear_  
 _We're just like Bonnie and Clyde_  
 _We're both partners in crime_  
 _He's the dark I need to fall asleep_  
 _~ Miss Li - Dancing in the Dark ~_

* * *

A grapple shot up into a room, pulling a woman up with it after a few seconds. The woman had short, jet-black hair, and the only sound she made after unhooking the grapple is the clicking of her heels on the floor. The room was a laboratory, and she began sifting carefully through things to try and find what she came for.

Drawers? Empty. Cabinets? Empty. Every damn vial, beaker, and petri dish in the room? Empty! She was just about to give up for now when a low, female voice came in over the intercom.

"Hello, darling. You're looking for my beloved T-Phobos, I'm guessing? Sorry, but it's not in there, or anywhere you'll ever get access to, even in your wildest dreams."

"Oh really? Then why don't you tell me where it is and we'll see if I can't get in there?"

"But that would spoil all the fun. It's much more entertaining to watch you run around aimlessly, constantly fighting for your life as you hope you're going in the right direction."

"But don't you want to test this security you're so confident in? If I can't get in anyways, then where's the risk in letting me try?"

"Because I know you. I know exactly who you are, and what you're capable of."

"And just how do you know me so well?"

The woman paused for a few moments, then completely ignored her question. "I want you to meet with me. I want to meet you face-to-face, and maybe we can work something out." She told her a place to go to, and a brief summary of how to get there, not wanting to make it too easy on her. "Go there and we can talk, otherwise you'll just be at the mercy of endless failed experiments."

Ada considered it briefly. It seemed logical to assume that this woman was Alex, in which case this offer could easily be a trap. However, she didn't really want to go running through hoards of monsters aimlessly if she could avoid it. "Alright. I'll be there."

The woman behind the speaker, who was indeed Alex Wesker, grinned widely as she pushed the button to speak again. "Wonderful! I'll be waiting." She released the button and turned to leave. Surely Ada wouldn't make it there very quickly with all of the resistance she would run into along the way, but she had to make sure she got there first anyways.

Meanwhile, Ada went as quickly as she could, slaughtering any monsters that got in her way. She took a bit of damage, but nothing serious. She eventually made it to the room she had been looking for and opened the door, finding the owner of the mysterious voice seated elegantly on a couch. Her hair was a light blond and pulled off to one side in a large curl, her eyes a deep blue.

"Well well, you definitely made it quicker than I expected. Good job, Miss Wong."

"I tend to defy expectations. Now tell me why you wanted to meet with me."

"So direct! Can't a girl just want to chat a little bit?"

"You wouldn't have revealed yourself to me directly for a leisurely chat."

"Oh fine, be a buzzkill. At least sit down, will you?"

Ada figured at least that much wouldn't hurt, but was cautious to watch out for any potential traps as she did.

"Now then, it seems I'm right in that you want my special virus. Why?"

"My reasons are my own, besides maybe I just want you to think I want it. You're an evil, cruel woman, and I'm no stranger to killing as employment. How do you know this meeting wasn't exactly what I was hoping for to try and kill you?" Ada crossed one leg over the other, revealing a dagger holstered at her thigh.

Alex chuckled lightly. She wasn't an idiot, and in fact was far from it. Ada Wong was as enigmatic as they came. She could easily be here for either reason, or a multitude of others, but the virus seemed the most likely. "Touche. So then, are you going to try and kill me? You could quite easily."

Ada noticed the light on her bracelet was still glowing a bright green. She had seen them on some of the creatures outside, and they were all red. "And why would I tell you if I was? I can play with you just as easily as you can play with me."

Alex grinned from the cheeky remark. "A very good point, but I don't like being played."

"And neither do I, but you're doing it already, so why can't I?"

"A fair point. So then, why don't we just assume for now that you won't and that you want the virus." Alex hadn't planned to let her guard down from the beginning anyways. "I won't just hand it over to you. It's far too precious for that, but I might consider a trade."

"What could I possibly have that you want?"

"Unsurpassed stealth and physical and mental abilities without the added effects of a virus. You do a little job for me, and I'll give you a sample of T-Phobos."

"And what exactly is this job?"

Alex shifted her position slightly to get more comfortable. "There's a little girl from Terragrigia that I need. Her parents were killed and right now she's all alone, running around the island aimlessly. I have a few plans for her, but first I need to get her here."

Ada raised an eyebrow. "You want me to kidnap a little girl?"

"Don't worry, I don't plan to hurt her. In fact, I plan on protecting her as well as I possibly can. Really, you'd be doing her a favor by giving her a safe place to stay instead of being out on the streets all by herself."

Ada debated for a moment. Again, she could be legitimate in her offer, but it was more likely she planned to simply kill her once she had served her purpose, as most would, including her brother. "I get the girl and you'll give me T-Phobos?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. Do this one little favor for me and it's all yours." While Ada was right to be suspicious, it was for the wrong reasons. With someone as calm and collected as Ada, she couldn't help but wonder how she would fare differently than any of her other test subjects. She planned to give her T-Phobos, alright, but not in the way she was wanting. "Though there is one little catch, but it's just a small thing."

"Which is?"

"I need to keep tabs on you somehow." She walked over to a desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a bracelet like the one she wore herself, and like Ada had seen on the more human-esque creatures. "You understand, right? I have to make sure you're actually following through on our deal like a good girl. While usually I only give them to my test subjects, by itself this bracelet does nothing to you. It would simply be a means to communicate with you and make sure you're going in the right direction."

"What's the light on it? Some of the monsters had one, but it was red, while yours is green."

"T-Phobos responds to fear. The light changes with your emotions. Green means you're calm and at no risk. Orange means you're feeling anxious, but not yet fully scared. Red means you're truly fearful and is when the mutations start. If it blinks red, well, to put it simply, you're done for. For you, however, that won't matter, but it will also let us talk if you need anything or if I feel like checking on you. Sound fair?"

Ada couldn't help but wonder why she wore one, then. Why would she inject herself with the virus if something as simple as fear could set it off? Still, that wasn't so much her concern, so she let it go. "I guess."

Alex approached her and snapped the bracelet on her wrist. "There. Now you don't feel any different, do you?"

Ada looked down at the bracelet and studied it. She didn't feel any different, besides her privacy being invaded, but that was expected. She shook her head.

"Then I'll personally direct you to where she is as you go. Now go on. The sooner we get her here, the better." Alex walked out.

Ada followed her out, then watched her for a moment as she walked away before leaving herself. She didn't get her. Most of these psychos she could figure out. She hadn't heard of her having any superhuman abilities, so why give herself a virus? Unless she merely contracted it by being around it. Ada continued on, but heard a sudden fit of coughing and peeked around to see Alex holding herself up against a wall, breathing heavily. She coughed a few more times, then continued on. Ada, curious but not enough to ask directly, ignored it for now and went on to start her retrieval of the girl.

Alex, meanwhile, returned to where she had been before, where she would be keeping Natalia once she arrived. She ran her fingers over a partially transparent, human-sized container lying flat in the middle of the room. "Soon, Natalia, you'll be home, and I will be free."


	2. Chapter 2

Once she got out of the tower and was back onto the main island, Ada heard that same low voice that had surprised her earlier. "Finally made it out? I think it took you longer to get out than it did to get in."

"There were a few more things in my way this time, sorry to disappoint." There was an unmistakable sarcastic tone to her voice.

Ada continued on as she spoke, careful to be sure nothing was around that would hear her. "Well that's not my fault. I gave up on controlling them long ago. You must just seem extra delicious." Alex found her own thoughts suddenly wandering from her own choice of words. Ada did indeed whet the appetite.

"Is that why you stay hidden in that tall tower all the time? Are you too scared to face your own creations?"

"There are other ways I'd rather die than to be torn apart by those disgusting creatures."

"Fair enough." She spotted a Revenant not far away and whispered, "But unless you want your delivery girl to die, I suggest you keep quiet for a few minutes."

"Sorry, dear. I'll wait."

Ada watched the creature briefly before going out and sneak attacking him from behind, then looked around to make sure there weren't any more around that might have seen her. Most directions were clear, then she turned to one last one just in time to have a dog jump up at her and start biting at her face. It knocked her onto her back, but she managed to push it off and quickly pulled out a gun to shoot it a few times. Not seeing any more, she continued on for a while until the silence was once again interrupted.

"You sure can handle yourself pretty well out there. Think you'll be able to make it all the way back with a little girl in tow?"

"Even if I can't, I'm sure as hell going to try. I don't want her getting hurt if I can avoid it."

Alex's voice lost its playful, almost flirtatious tone and became lower, and more serious, almost demonic, if just for a moment. "Good, because if she dies, I'll make sure that you go with her, even if I have to shoot you in the head myself."

Ada froze in her spot, a little unnerved by the difference in her voice, as well as her words. The bracelet actually turned orange for a brief period. She had been threatened many times before, but something about her voice just then sent intense chills through her entire body. She retained her composure outwardly, however. "Understood. I'll make sure she gets there safe and sound."

"Great!" Alex's previous tone had returned. "Then you should have nothing to worry about. As long as she's safe, so will you be."

"What's her name anyway?"

"Natalia Korda."

"Hm. Cute name."

"I suppose. You know what else is cute?"

"What?" Ada wasn't sure she really wanted to know what this woman's idea of 'cute' was.

"You were, when you had that fear flash in your eyes for just a split second. Your eyes were so pretty with that extra glistening shine to them." Her tone had a sadistic tone to it, but a hint of what almost sounded like sweetness.

Ada was speechless. Was that supposed to be intimidating that she liked her fear, or did she just get hit on by a psychopath? "Uh..."

"Sorry, darling. You were just adorable there for a moment. I couldn't resist."

"Yeah...well...don't do it again."

"I'll leave you be." Alex gave her a new set of instructions as to where to go, then went quiet.

Ada went along, but couldn't get that one comment off her mind. She should be focusing on her mission, or at the very least be distracted by the monsters and not some strange comment by an obviously unstable woman. Still, it wouldn't leave her thoughts. Eventually, she heard that very same voice again.

"What's wrong? You're not doing as well with fighting them off. Get your head in the game or you'll never be able to protect two of you."

"How the hell are you seeing me if you needed this bracelet to track me?"

"There are plenty of cameras littering all corners of the island, but not microphones. Plus, it's too easy to lose you on a camera alone."

"Whatever."

"Aww. Don't get grouchy with me. I just don't want either of you to get hurt." Again, while her tone was mostly full of the usual sarcasm, there was a slight, barely there hint that made it sound as if she actually did care.

"Even though I might still kill you?"

"You wouldn't have gone this far if you just wanted to kill me. You had the perfect opportunity, yet you passed it right up. Don't make me laugh. Unlike most, I can see right through you, Miss Wong. You can't hide from me."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

Alex paused, considering her answer before responding. "How about I tell you when you get back? There's no fun in revealing my hidden ace while it's still needed."

"If you insist." Ada actually did find the woman surprisingly difficult to read. She couldn't help but wonder if she was telling the truth, or if she was lying through her teeth. "A hidden ace? Now that's cheating, but I've been having so much fun playing with you that I'll let it slide."

"You haven't even begun to play for real yet. I play best in person. If you're lucky, maybe you'll get to see what I mean."

Once again, Ada wasn't quite sure if this was a romantic pass or an attempt to be intimidating. She also wasn't sure at this point which one she'd more prefer. Just then, she spotted a little girl, holding a teddy bear and picking rare flowers. "Ssh. I found her."

Alex's eyes widened with excitement. "What? Really? Go get her then!"

"I will if you'll keep quiet." Ada waited for a moment and didn't hear another word, then approached the girl. "Hey. You alright?"

Natalia turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know it's dangerous out here, right? A little girl like you shouldn't be alone."

"I...don't really have anyone."

Ada put on a comforting smile and kneeled down in front of her. "Do you want to come with me? I can protect you."

"Uh...sure." Natalia was understandably a little suspicious, but went along with her anyways. She seemed nice enough.

"Then let's go." Ada stood and extended her hand, then began walking with Natalia.

Back in her tower, Alex watched with an excited grin as she observed the two on her cameras. It was finally happening. Her life's work was finally within reach of a glorious conclusion. Soon she'd have the perfect vessel for the transfer, and all because of that pretty little freelancer. Her hand grazed the lump in her pocket from the syringe housed within it. It was almost a shame to have her potentially ruined and mutated. Maybe she could wait on that and see if she could get another favor out of her. But for now, most of her thoughts were dominated by Natalia and what she was to become.

Soon, Ada arrived back in the tower, greeted in the hallway by Alex. "You're finally here!" Alex kneeled down and hugged Natalia, which surprised her since she had no clue who this woman was yet. Alex pulled back and looked at her with a small smile. "Sorry, you don't even know who I am. My name is Alex. I'm going to protect you from all of those horrible monsters out there."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Natalia smiled, too naive to really question her intentions.

Alex stood and held her hand. "Come now, dear. I need to have a talk with Miss Wong, so let me show you to your room for now, alright?" The little girl nodded. Alex looked over at Ada. "Go back to the room we met in before. I'll be there as soon as she's comfortable."

"Whatever you say." Ada may not have known the woman long, but she at least knew her well enough to know that, while she may be a lot of things, overly sweet was not one of them. However, whatever she had planned, she had been concerned enough about her well being that she doubted she'd do anything to really hurt her. Maybe she could weasel out an actual answer later. Nonetheless, she went back to the room from before.

Alex walked with Natalia, holding her hand the whole way. The girl was quiet, but looked around curiously. "Are you the lady in charge of this place?"

"I am, not that there's much to be in charge of anymore."

"No one here seems to like you. They all say you're evil."

Alex chuckled. "I may not be the most generous person around, but evil might be a bit far."

"They say it's your fault that everyone turned into monsters."

"Kind of. I gave them what I thought was a cure and it turned out I was wrong."

"So you thought you were helping them?"

"Yes." Alex was lying through her teeth. "But you I plan to help in a way that won't backfire. I plan to keep you as safe as I possibly can."

"Why?"

"Because you're special." Alex opened a door to a spare bedroom, complete with a more childish decorating motif and various stuffed animals, even a few toys. She led Natalia in, then kneeled in front of her once more, holding her arms gently. "I'm going to protect you, and in return you're going to help me with something. You don't even have to do anything yet; just stay here and be safe. Sound good?"

Natalia nodded, then smiled. "Yeah. Thank you."

Alex smiled kindly as well, though her sweetness was all a masque. "You're very welcome. Now stay in here. I may not be back to see you until tomorrow, depending on how things with the delivery girl go. There's a nightlight if you need it, and you get your very own little fridge with food and drinks in it."

Natalia nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alex stood, then bent down to kiss her forehead. "If I don't see you until then, goodnight, sleep well, and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight." Natalia walked further into the room. "Look at all this stuff, Lotti!"

Alex shut the door and returned to Ada, sitting down in the same place she had before. "She's so naive, it's adorable."

"And just what exactly do you plan on doing with her? If you plan to do anything too bad, I just might have to kidnap her again and take her elsewhere."

"I threatened your life if she was hurt and you still doubt my intentions? Believe me, no harm will come to her. She'll be asleep for a long time, but will be protected the whole time."

"Asleep?"

"It's a long story. For now, why don't we cut to the chase?"

"Now who's being a buzzkill?" Ada grinned.

Alex chuckled. "Sorry. Did you actually want to have a chat this time?"

"Not really, just couldn't resist."

"Besides, there will be plenty of time for chatting later, if you accept another proposal I'd like to bring to the table."

"Another proposal? And what might that be?" Ada repositioned herself to get a bit more comfortable.

"I have another virus you might be interested in. Uroboros."

"Let me guess. You want me to run another little errand for you?"

"No." Alex grinned. "I want you to stay here and actually have that chat over a nice little dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** For anyone that wants to skip the smut, if there is anyone, it gets close towards the end, but there's nothing that graphic yet, so make sure you finish this one as there is something kind of important right at the end. All of the good stuff will be in the next chapter. ;)_

* * *

There Ada got the answers to at least some of her questions. It seems she actually was getting hit on by a psychopath. "So you're going to give me Uroboros...just for having dinner with you?"

"What? That can't possibly be too much to ask after kidnapping."

No, but it was suspicious beyond belief. Still, Ada couldn't deny that she was intrigued by the woman by now. She smiled, curious as to how this would turn out. Could she be trying to lull her into a false sense of security, only to kill her later? Very likely. Could she be playing with her for kicks and giggles? Also very likely. Could she actually like her and was perhaps just lonely after so long on an island inhabited almost solely by monsters? Not very likely, but not impossible. "I suppose one dinner wouldn't be a problem."

"Wonderful! Then, afterwards, you can have both Uroboros and T-Phobos. Sound like a deal?"

"Yes, assuming it's a good dinner."

"We don't have a whole lot to use around here, but I have quite a few things stored away. I just have to beg your pardon if my cooking isn't that great. I used to have a professional cook but...well, they're either dead or mutated by now."

"Let's hope it's the former."

"Either way, you can wait here or join me while I prepare it. All I'm requiring is the dining part of it."

Ada thought for a moment. "Eh, I think I'll join you. Sitting here by myself would just get boring."

Alex smiled. "Then follow me." She stood and walked with Ada to the kitchen, striking up a little conversation on the way. She pulled everything necessary out and began preparing their food. They talked in the meantime about random topics, both of them actually quite enjoying the conversation. "Brother was always quiet, and very careful, but he was still a child at one point. Once one of the scientists got really angry with him because he was being stubborn and wouldn't let them do something, and they yelled at him. For some reason or another, he apparently got scared and wet himself. I gave him hell about that one for weeks." Alex chuckled from the memories.

Ada, who was sitting on the other side of the counter, did the same from the mental image. "It's weird to imagine you two as normal children, considering how you turned out."

"Well we weren't 'normal' children, I suppose. It was normal for us, but not for most. Still, a child is a child." Alex had been chopping vegetables, but got distracted and got her finger with the knife. "Ow!"

Ada reached across and held her hand, studying the cut. "Well it doesn't look too bad, but it is bleeding pretty well."

If she didn't have her own emotions so well trained, Alex would have blushed from the touch and concern. "I'm sure it'll be fine." She took her hand out of Ada's and ran it under a little water, which ended up pointless since it just bled and turned the skin around it red almost immediately after again.

Ada pulled out a small bit of cloth and ripped a long, thin section off of it. "Let me see your hand again." She used a small edge of the main piece of cloth to wipe the excess blood away, then wrapped it with the piece she ripped off of it. "That should help."

Alex hadn't expected that, especially with how rare medical supplies were to come by around here. "Thank you."

"Well, I don't want blood on the food, now do I?" Ada chuckled once again.

"What? You don't want a little flavor enhancer?" Alex joked.

"Nah. I'm not a fan of the taste of metal. But I probably can do one more thing to help it heal a bit better."

"And what might that be?"

Ada held onto her hand once again and leaned over to gently kiss where the wound was covered.

Alex's face actually did go a very light shade of pink, which wasn't really noticeable, but she wasn't even sure when the last time was she had blushed at all. She smiled. "Aww. How sweet." She almost made a crack about hoping it didn't get infected now, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

Ada simply smiled in return, then let go of her hand. The conversation seemed to get even more lively after that little event, and soon, they were seated in the dining room and beginning to eat. The conversation continued as they became increasingly and oddly comfortable with each other.

"So what do you think? You're eating it, so I must not have been too bad."

"It's actually pretty good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ada suddenly found herself wondering how the cook would taste as she watched her take another bite and pull the fork back out slowly enough that it was almost as if she was purposely trying to taunt her, but no, that was getting ahead of herself. She could still be trying to trick her. Still, she couldn't deny an odd, growing attraction to the woman. Why? She wasn't sure, but it was definitely there.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Alex laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them. "Why did you accept my second offer? I could easily have been trying to poison you so that I wouldn't have to give you either virus. You have no reason to trust me. For all you know I did and it's just slow acting."

"Because you ate it as well. You wouldn't poison yourself. You clearly like yourself too much for that."

"Why wouldn't I like myself? But remember, you didn't see me dish it out. I could easily have slipped something in it then. Feeling a little nervous, maybe nauseous?"

Ada was a little nervous, but not due to any poison. It was good nervousness, but she hid it well either way. "Nope. I feel perfectly fine." Her bracelet supported her slight lie.

"Well you're no fun. Most people would have made themselves nauseous just by worrying that they would be."

"I know. I'm not most people." She grinned.

"So I've noticed." Alex picked up her fork again, leaving the other hand up and resting her chin in her palm, then looked down at her food. "I must admit, I quite like that about you." She looked back up at Ada. "You're intriguing and complicated, far more so than nearly anyone else I've ever met."

"Are you admitting that you lied when you said you could read me like a book?"

"Not entirely. I knew you weren't going to kill me, at least."

"And why be honest about all of this now?" Ada was still grinning, beginning to hope this was going where it looked to be going.

"I already said why; because I like you."

"Is that why all you requested for Uroboros was a dinner?"

Alex nodded silently.

"Wow, you must really like me if you're giving me a virus like that for so little."

"Well, I would like to get a little more out of this than just a dinner."

Ada played dumb, trying to see how far she could get her to directly confess. "And what exactly were you hoping for?"

Alex knew very well that the answer was already pretty obvious, but played along anyways. "We've been playing with each other all day. Maybe we could play a little more...intimately." She bit her lip, twisting her fork in her food.

"Well, I suppose a little fun while on the job wouldn't hurt."

"Then what do you say we call this dinner finished and adjourn to another, more comfortable room?"

"Lead the way."

Alex stood and walked around the table to grab her hand before leading her to her own bedroom. Once they got near the bed, she grabbed Ada's shirt and pulled her in, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. "Now we can really play."

Ada pushed her down onto the bed, following along shortly after and kissing her again. She moved to kiss her neck, then Alex grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. Ada gladly aided in helping it slide off before unbuttoning Alex's shirt, then getting it and her jacket off. She left a light trail of kisses from her chest down, stopping only when she came to the edge of her pants. She then pulled them off as well and tossed them aside, but stopped when she heard a slight noise as they hit the floor, sounding like glass on the floor. A quick glance caught her attention as she noticed a syringe had rolled out from one of the pockets. She looked to Alex again, who had forgotten about the syringe entirely. "Why did you have that?"

"What? Have wha-?" Alex sat up and noticed it herself. "Oh. That."

"Why did you have it?"

Alex was actually a little nervous. She really had genuinely begun to like her, which was why she never used the syringe and went with her current plan instead. She paid close attention and kept her emotions in check as usual, however. "It was...for my original plan, which I've obviously abandoned by now."

"What, were you going to inject me with it?"

"Um...and if I say yes?"

Ada didn't know why she had the feeling of betrayal she did since she expected her to at least try and kill her right from the beginning, so this wasn't exactly a surprise. It hadn't even been more than perhaps a couple of hours that they had been leisurely chatting, but she definitely felt something between them. Her bracelet actually began to glow orange as she looked away bitterly.

Alex placed her hands on her shoulders in a hopefully comforting gesture. "Darling, I wasn't going to use it now. I just forgot to get rid of it. That's all, I promise." She cupped her cheek with one hand. "Someone as intelligent and pretty as you would be a shame to lose to such a destructive virus."

Ada looked at her again and met her worried gaze. It was hard to deny the emotion that was definitely in it, which seemed to be a rare thing for her from the sounds of it. Still, she was hurt, and the woman was still obviously unstable. "And just why should I believe you?"

"I can't force you to no matter what. I know it likely doesn't mean much to you, but the best I can do is promise you that I'm telling the truth."

Ada was silent as she thought about it briefly. "If I notice anything off, I will kill you first."

Alex definitely believed her, but she had nothing to hide with that at this point. She had nothing planned. However, she needed to work on switching the mood back after this. "Well that definitely won't be needed, but alright. However," she moved her hand from her cheek to wrap her arm around her neck, then slid the fingertips of her other one down the front of her, "do feel free to give into that anger a little bit. It could make things a bit more interesting." She grinned.

Ada was a little surprised by how unfazed she seemed by the threat, given how bloated her ego was and how vulnerable she was making herself. When she felt her fingertips sliding down her chest and stomach, chills ran through her body.

Alex kissed her cheek, lifting her other arm up to wrap around her neck as well. "Whether you put stock into my words or not, I promise I won't do anything that you won't explicitly enjoy." She kissed her cheek again, this time a bit closer to her lips. "I said I like you, and I won't hurt the things I like, unless they want me to." She grinned again, but was stopped by the gap being closed once again for another meeting of lips.


End file.
